The Eyes of Talia Maurva
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: Talia Maurva had many secrets that she kept locked away from the world. Secrets such as how she murdered her own husband in front of her only son. But what had really happened on that night? Only she knew. One-shot.


**The Eyes of Talia Maurva**

_A/N: My first Aveyond fic! I've wanted to write one for awhile now, but didn't really have any ideas until now. I don't expect to get any reviews on this, because, well, Aveyond fics don't get many reviews...if any at all. Well, enjoy!_

_--_

Behind the golden eyes of Talia Maurva, there was a world of secrets. Those mysterious secrets had both ruined her past and shaped her future. They haunted her and demanded to be heard at all hours. Nothing could stop them.

The greatest of these secrets was one she was forced to constantly relive. It stayed in her memory for as long as she lived and would not release its spell on her. The night her husband, the Sun Priest Daren, was murdered was one night she would never forget. Especially when she herself was his murderer.

For months before it was required of her to kill him, something had changed. The man never spoke and never seemed to care what she had to say. Then he became violent and said the craziest things.

Soon Talia learned what was really happening. Her beloved husband had joined them: those set on reviving Ahriman and causing the destruction of the world. It broke her heart, but she knew what would have to be done. She just never expected that she would have to be the one to do it.

When the oracle told her of her destiny, she was stunned. She was to be the one to kill her husband? What of their child? Surely Dameon could never forgive her for what she was about to do. And still, the fact remained: it was a task that would have to be completed.

So she prepared to do one of the hardest things she had ever been faced with. This one moment would be more challenging than even when she had defeated Ahriman himself years ago. But she couldn't back down. Not now. Not when so many people were counting on her.

--

So one night after hearing the news, Talia sat at home alone. As she peeled the potatoes for that night's supper, she thought about the decision she had made. She would kill Daren, but not in front of her son. She couldn't allow him to watch his own father die.

She was shocked when she heard the door slam. Looking up, she saw her husband, his face red with anger. He glared at her as she set down her knife and stood up.

"So you think you're so clever do you? I've heard what you plan to do, Talia. Do you honestly think you can murder me and get away with it?"

"Daren, please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! My own wife is plotting to kill me and you're telling me that I need to calm down?!"

He smacked her across the face. The woman pressed her hand to her injured cheek and watched her husband closely.

"I can't believe you, Talia! What do you plan to tell our son? That I just disappeared? Surely you wouldn't tell him what you actually did, now would you?"

This time, he slammed her against the wall and put his hands around her neck. He began to choke her and she could hardly breathe. Suddenly, she grabbed the knife she had just been using and drove it into his chest. He released his grip and stumbled backwards, falling to the floor.

Tears streamed down Talia's face. What had she just done? She sat down on the floor next to him and quickly pulled the knife out of his body. She attempted to use her magic to heal the wound, but it was too late. Daren was dead. Her immortal husband had been murdered.

She looked up from where she sat and saw Dameon standing in the doorway, glaring at her.

"You...killed him. You monster, I'll never forgive you!"

And even now, after all these years, her son still resented her. She hadn't meant to kill her husband, honestly she hadn't. Now, as these events had so often replayed in her head, she wished she had just allowed the man to choke her and end her life.

None of it would have mattered. Ahriman had been revived anyway. The swordsinger, Rhen, had destroyed him and returned peace to the land. The Priestess of Dreams was not needed. She had failed them.

A single tear slipped from the priestess's eyes; her sad, cold eyes.

--

_A/N: Well, surprisingly, I actually liked this (I usually don't like my fics all too well). For the record, I can't remember what color Talia's eyes are, I just assumed they were a golden color. I also haven't finished Ahriman's Prophecy yet, though I have finished Aveyond 1 and 2, so I apologize for any incorrect information. Well, that's all I have to say!_


End file.
